xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Traximus
Traximus is a Triceraton warrior and ally of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in the 2003 TV series. History Traximus once questioned the new destructive ways of the degressing Triceraton Republic under the rulership of Prime LeaderZanramon, and as a result he wound up in the gladiator cells beneath the Games' stadium. Years of fighting almost made him forget about his people's honor, but that sense of honor was resparked when theTurtles, who were thrown in the Games to further persuade Professor Honeycutt to build his teleportal, came crashing in and were forced to fight the other gladiators at the behest of the whipper, Gruell. All the gladiators lost, and the Turtles proved their devotion to help their own, gaining the respect of the other gladiators, especially Traximus. When Gruell was serving their last meals - literally their last meals -, Traximus and his fellow gladiators gave the Turtles a portion of theirs. When the next Games were being held, Traximus refused to fight, as did the others. Control units scrambled to separate the gladiators from the Turtles, but they managed to escape in the confusion following the Turtles' flight, stole a shuttle and escaped the Games as the Republic and the Federation battled over the Fugitoid. Traximus went to the Battle Nexus to recruit warriors to assist him in overthrowing Zanramon. While competing in the Big Brawl, Traximus met the Turtles again, fought against Raphael and lost. After Raph lost to Michelangelo, he began freaking out, so Traximus took him out for a drink. After telling his story, Traximus commented that he had heard that someone, a rat, had assaulted the Daimyo. Raphael suspected that his master Splinter had been set up (which was in fact true, due to the Ultimate Ninja and Drako's machinations), and the two of them set out to free him. Raphael and Traximus penetrated the Daimyo's castle, freed Splinter, and met up with the others and the recovering Daimyo. They went into the Battle Nexus ring, which was being cast into turmoil by Drako, who was fighting with the Ultimate Ninja over control over the War Staff. Unfortunately, the staff inadvertently opened a dimensional rift that would consumed all that was sucked into it. Traximus managed to anchor himself to the ground, giving most of the others a safe base to hold onto, before the Daimyo managed to close the rift. Traximus, along with two other Battle Nexus participants, returned to the Triceraton homeworld, learning that Zanrammon was pushing the Republic to the farthest edges of the universe in search of Honeycutt. Traximus was able to gather a significant number of dissidents who had grown tired of Zanramon's rule and hid his forces in the abandoned tunnels riddling the core of the homeworld. During the Triceraton invasion of Earth, Traximus made contact with the Turtles, who had come to rescue their brother Donatello, who had been captured and was being interrogated about the Fugitoid's whereabouts. With the help of Traximus' ally, Monza Ram, Donatello was sneaked away from Zanramon. When the Federation fleet was disabled by Honeycutt's virus, Zanramon ordered an attack against his helpless enemies, but just then Traximus' men infiltrated the command center and gained Commander Mozar's assistance. The war-mongering leaders of both sides were deposed, and Traximus destroyed Zanramon's throne, erasing the last renmant of the tyranny which had disrupted the Republic. Traximus then returned the stranded Federation troops to their territory as a first gesture of peace - except for their leader General Blanque, who remained along with Zanramon in custody as not to disrupt the peace process. Trivia * He may be based off of Maximus, the main character of the movie Gladiator. Category:TMNT Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Stealth Force Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Tacticians Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Gladiators Category:Portal Opening Category:Triceraton Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals Category:Warrior Category:Resistance Category:Military